The Future
by Kyuwy
Summary: Based on our four friends growing up and facing new things, based before time leap. Fluffy romance goodness. Rated T for fluff [Manaka x Hikari] (Possible Kaname and Chisaki, depends on what you guys think)


**So guys I got my laptop fixed, so my fanfics are going to return to normal schedule! I decided to finish this one first as a new side project, (It won't affect my other stories). I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own NagiAsu or the characters this is purely fan fiction(Well I own the dvd if that counts)**

"Mum, it doesn't hurt that much," The young brown haired boy sobbed, his small hands clasped over his right shin tightly.

"Oh no, Hikari, what happened?" His Mother asked warmly, she showed a smile no one else could pull off, gently cupping Hikari's small hands and moving them away from his leg.

"I-I was playing with some surface people and I tripped on a root." His cheeks where a little pink from his embarrassment. His mother covered her mouth with one of her hands but a small giggle escaped her, "D-Don't laugh!" He pouted,

"Sorry, sweetie you're just so cute,"

Hikari said nothing, he winced as his mother lightly dabbed the graze with a wet cloth, she placed a bandaid over the wound and kissed his knee gently,

"All better,"

"T-Thanks Mum…"

…

…

…

"Crap!" The boy shot up into a sitting position, "Another dream," he went to rub his eyes and found his face drenched in tears. "I'm such a crybaby." He mumbled, wiping away the tears. He pulled the blanket over his head and sobbed quietly to himself "M-Mum, I miss you." He soon fell back asleep.

—

The next morning, Hikari was eating breakfast when his dad informed him that no teenagers in shioshishio were to go to school,

"W-Why?! And just teenagers?"

"Uroko-Sama told us that at a meeting last night, you kids need to go to his shrine,"

"What about Akari?"

"She's already graduated, besides she's already gone through it."

"O-Oh,"

—

Hikari had gotten dressed into jeans and a grey hoodie, a black shirt underneath. As he swam towards Uroko's shrine, he saw Kaname swimming with Chisaki,

"Hey guys!" He grinned,

they turned towards him and Kaname shouted,

"Come on slow poke!"

The three walked side-by-side,

"Have you guys seen Manaka?" Hikari asked,

"Nope, I haven't heard from her," Chisaki responded,

"Neither," Kaname agreed,

"We should see her at the shrine,"

The three teens arrived at the required destination and saw roughly fifty or so purple mats laid out, there were some kids already sitting on some. They saw Manaka sitting on one of the pillows,

"Hey Manaka!" Hikari shouted out, he was silenced by a man standing beside him,

"Be quiet, sit down,"

Hikari flinched, before sitting down on a mat beside Manaka, he looked at her, she was hunched over, her eyes closed, her face relaxed,

"She fell asleep," Hikari grinned, shaking her shoulder lightly,

"Oi, leave her," The same man scolded,

Hikari pulled his hand away, he looked over to Chisaki and Kaname who had sat next to him, they had fallen asleep just like Manaka had. Hikari's eyelids felt heavy so he let them drop, he felt his body weight practically melt away and his vision became white. He was in a white plain, he saw Manaka, Chisaki, Kaname, and the other kids. He tried to speak but only distorted grunts came out, along with air bubbles. It was as if he couldn't breath like a surface person, but he could breathe perfectly fine. Uroko was standing in front of them, he had a sacred flame in his hand. The rest of the teenagers in Shioshishio had arrived,

"Now, this will probably hurt a lot, but it's required to develop your Ena into adulthood, we usually do this when you're 16, but due to some difficulties, we must do it now."

Some of the kids tried to speak, but the same distorted grunts came out. Uroko blew on the sacred flame and it each teen was surrounded by fire. The pain was almost unbearable, it felt as though their skin was being ripped off. It didn't last long, but the heat faded away and before they knew it they were awake again.

"Ok you guys are done, you can go."

The four friends left the area,

"What was that about?" Hikari yawned,

"I don't know," Manaka rubbed her eyes,

"Uroko-sama said that it was to change our Ena into adulthood?" Kaname questioned.

"But why would they do that now?"

Manaka stopped walking and held her stomach, "I'm feeling sick, you guys keep going, I'll go home,"

"I'll take you there," Hikari offered,

"No no no it's fine Hii-kun." She smiled.

After Manaka left Chisaki felt the same sick feeling,

"I'm not feeling great either," She mumbled before swimming off.

"What's up with them?" Hikari began to grow suspicious,

"I think it's when a girl hits a certain age-"

"Shuddup it's not that." Hikari held his hand up.

Kaname giggled,

"Well I'm going home, you?" Kaname asked,

"Yeah me too." Hikari lied,

"See you!" Kaname waved and swam off.

Hikari swam towards Manaka's house. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he swam up to her balcony, the door was open but the curtain was covering the entrance.

"Manaka?" He asked pulling the curtain across.

"Wai-" She responded,

Hikari blushed, Manaka was faced away from him but she was only wearing a blue skirt, a light blue bra and was about to pull a shirt over herself. Hikari's eyes involuntarily looked over her slender body.

"M-Manaka…" He breathed,

"S-Stop staring!" She yelled, throwing a clock at him like a frisbee,

"S-Sorry!" he pulled the curtain back across, "Manaka why was the door open?"

"The front door was locked when I got here, my parents must be out." She finished pulling her shirt on. Hikari walked back in, Manaka was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her cheeks flushed pink to her ears.

"I'm sorry Manaka…" He said sitting down in front of her.

"It's okay Hii-Kun," She mumbled,

"I got you something,"

Manaka looked up at him,

"Me?"

"Y-Yeah," Hikari mumbled, he pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out, "T-Take it!" He shut his eyes, he blushed in embarrassment.

He felt the box get lifted from his hands, followed by a small gasp a few seconds later.

"H-Hii-Kun."

Hikari slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Manaka. She held her hands to her chest, looking down, eyes scrunched. He had given her a silver necklace with a seahorse pendant encrusted with a pale pink gem.

"D-Do you like it?" Hikari mumbled,

"I," She paused, "I, l-love it," she flinched before moving forward and wrapping her arms around Hikari,

"W-w-w-wha-"

"I really like it, t-thank you." She sobbed,

"Wait why are you crying?!"

"I-It was so nice of you to get this!" She squeezed his torso. Hikari lifted his arms up and hugged Manaka back,

"W-Well I saw it and thought of you so…"

"You really are nice, Hii-Kun."

Hikari blushed. A few moments passed and sudden realisation hit Manaka and she pulled herself away from Hikari quickly.

"H-Hii-Kun! Were we just…."

"Hugging?"

…

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY MANAKA," He waved his hands in front of his face,

"n-n-n-no H-Hii-kun It's f-fine," She stumbled,

"Can I put it on you? It'd look really nice…"

"S-Sure."

Manaka turned around and handed the necklace to Hikari before moving her hair away from her back. He undid the little holder on the back of the necklace and hung it over her neck, before screwing it back. Manaka turned around and smiled at Hikari, he blushed at how beautiful she looked.

"It must have been expensive Hii-Kun,"

"It wasn't too bad,"

The two just hung out for a short while, playing a few video games, eating some lunch. Just like best friends. The sun was setting now,

"I'm really tired Hii-Kun," She mumbled, her eyelids battling the stress. She leaned over until she eventually found herself lying down, her head resting on a pillow on the floor. She shut her eyes, and inevitably fell asleep.

"W-Wait Manaka…"

Hikari blushed, Manaka's sleeping face was so cute, it was hard to look away.

"I have one more present for you," he uttered. He leaned over and lowered his head down to Manaka's, a sweet smell of Shampoo tickled his nose. He moved closer, a sudden wave of new experience flushed over him as he planted a soft kiss on Manaka's cheek, her sweet skin had a unique taste that surprised Hikari, the few moments his lips met her cheek were like heaven and paradise. He pulled away, returning to reality. He pulled a blanket over Manaka and returned home.

 **So guys how was the first chapter? Perhaps a little too OOC? R &R Feedback is greatly appreciated, stay tuned for more soon!**


End file.
